


Pain, Go Away

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Getting cheated on is the worst feeling ever. Peter learns that soon enough.I had this prompt idea but I’m not sure if this turned out good. Also I’ll upload the next chapter of MCU Breeding Prompts Sunday or Monday afternoon.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter stood in front of the mirror as he adjusted his tie and fixed his hair. He was going on a date with his boyfriend and he was glad that they had finally gotten some time together for themselves. 

“Well don’t you look quite cute now.” Tony said.

“Dad, stop. No teasing.” Peter said as he continued his motions.

“Oh my baby’s getting old and growing up now.” Steve said wiping off his fake tears. 

“Paaaaapa stoooooop, you’re just as bad as dad.” Peter said with a pout. 

Steve and Tony laughed and continued to tease their son and Peter laughed along with them, shaking his head at his parents behavior.

Peter had gotten a text from Ryan saying that he wouldn’t be able to pick Peter up because he had been running late and that he would just meet him at the restaurant that they had planned. Peter agreed to his decision because it would save them time and asked his dad if it was okay with him. Tony nodded his head understandably and told Peter that it was okay and that he would drop him off.

So here he was now, his dad driving him to the restaurant and he couldn’t wait for the magical night. But he was also nervous and he didn’t know why.

“You’re looking nervous there kiddo.” Tony said.

Peter let out a shaky breath and said, “yeah, I, I kinda am.”

“Relax bud. Everything’s gonna go great.” Tony said giving Peter a smile to help ease his nerves.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. Thanks dad.” Peter said giving his dad a smile.

Tony grinned back at him and they pulled up to the restaurant. Peter got out of the car and walked his way to the entrance. Tony asked him if he should stay until his date arrived but Peter nodded his head no, saying that he was okay and that he could wait a bit until Ryan came. 

“Alright, but if something happens, just call me or pops.” Tony said.

“Yeah dad, don’t worry. I will. Bye now.” Peter said. 

His dad chuckled before waving goodbye and driving off and Peter walked up the stairs and entered the restaurant. When he got inside, he asked the staff for a table of two and the girl led him to where he would be seated. He thanked her and she nodded her head before leaving to go get him a drink, coming back and placing it on the table. He thanked her once again and she gave him a smile before leaving. 

Peter waited for 10 minutes, glancing every so minute at the door to see when Ryan would arrive. When he finally saw his boyfriend walk in the door, he was about to gesture him towards where he was at when he saw Ryan pull a girl towards him and ask for a table of two. Peter felt confused for a minute until he saw the waitress bring them to a table, which was a couple of seats away from his and they both sat down. He then saw Ryan grab the girl’s face in his hand and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Peter felt his heart freeze and then shatter at the sight of seeing his boyfriend kissing someone else. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to see if it was just a hallucination that he was having but when he looked back over to where Ryan was at, he saw him giggling and laughing with the girl. The girl who was suppose to be him. Ryan was suppose to be with him, not her. Weren’t they boyfriends, or was everything that they ever had meant nothing and Ryan was only using him?

He got up and made his way towards the table. He didn’t care if he was about to make a scene but he wanted answers. He wanted to know why the hell was his boyfriend was doing this. He reached the table and stared at the two. 

“So who’s the chick Ryan?” Peter asked as he stared at his boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend now.

“P-Peter what are you doing here?” Ryan asked nervously. 

Peter let out a laugh and said, “you asked me out on a date here, remember. I’m your boyfriend or did you forget that too?”

“Your boyfriend? You told me that you were single?” The girl next to him asked. 

“Peter stop making a scene. Let’s go outside and talk about this.” Ryan said as he tried to grabbed Peter’s arm.

Peter backed up out of his reach, let out a harsh laugh and turned to the girl sitting next to him. “He’s not single. He’s been dating me for the past 4 months. He asked me out on a date after a long time because we were both so busy and I agreed. I’ve been waiting for him for the past 10 minutes to arrive but I guess he had other plans.” Peter said looking over at Ryan with anger and hurt in his eyes.

“Peter I can ex-,” Ryan started to say before being cut off. 

“No, we’re through. This relationship is over. Thanks for letting me know how much this relationship meant to you. How much I meant to you.” Peter said before walking out of the restaurant as tears started to gather in his eyes. 

“Well I’m glad that we are. No one wants to date a whiny bitch like you anyways. God I don’t know what I was thinking when I said I would date you. You’re just a piece of trash anyway.” Ryan yelled out. 

Peter’s heart broke even more at the words. His eyes filled with even more tears as he ran out of the restaurant. He wiped them off furiously, trying to calm himself down as he fished out his phone and called his dad. 

“Hey kiddo. Aren’t you suppose to be enjoying your date and not calling your old man in the middle of it?” Tony said playfully. 

“D-dad can you c-come p-pick me up?” Peter sobbed out. 

“Pete, what’s wrong bud? Why are you crying? Did something happen kiddo? Are you hurt?” Tony asked worriedly as he heard Peter’s sob. 

“Can y-you c-come get m-me first? P-please dad?” Peter said rubbing his eyes furiously to stop himself from crying out fully.

“Alright bud. We’re coming to get you kiddo.” Tony said as his worry grew even more. What could have happened?

“Ok.” Peter said, hanging up the phone after he told his dad where he could pick him up from. He looked down at his feet, mind reeling with thoughts on what he could have done wrong to deserve this. 

Tony and Steve reached the destination in 20 minutes and when Peter saw his dad’s car pulling up, he quickly ran towards it and saw his papa getting out. He collided with Steve’s chest and Steve quickly wrapped his arms around Peter as he began to sob against his chest. Steve and Tony exchanged worrying glances with each other and led their son to the car. Steve gripped Peter close to him and got in the back while Tony drove them home. Peter curled into his papa’s lap and cried all while Steve tried to calm him down. 

They arrived home and Steve carried Peter to his room and set him down on the bed. He gently took Peter’s face in his hands and wiped the tears dripping down his cheeks.

“What happened buddy? What’s wrong?” Tony asked. 

Peter let out a choked sob as he tried to speak. His bottom lip trembled while he tried to calm to himself down. 

“Hey kiddo. It’s okay bud. Take a deep breath for me buddy. It’s okay. You’re alright. Deep breaths for me bud.” Steve said as he grabbed the glass of water and brought it to his son’s mouth. 

Peter took a couple of sips and let his fathers console him as he started to calm down before looking up at them and saying, “he cheated.”

Steve and Tony froze at the words that came out of their son’s mouth. Tony spoke up and said, “can you tell us what happened buddy?” 

Peter looked up at both of his parents with tears streaming down his face and clouding his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and looking back down at his hands. 

“Hey, it’s alright. You can tell us kiddo.” Steve said as he continued to rub Peter’s back.

“Ryan wasn’t running late when he texted earlier. When you dropped me off at the restaurant I waited 10 minutes for him to arrive and when he did, he came with his girlfriend and sat a couple of seats away from me. He c-cheated on me a-and then when I-I went to c-confront him, he told m-me that I w-was a w-whiny bitch and a-a piece of t-trash.” Peter said. 

Steve and Tony felt their blood boil at the thought of someone making their son feel that way. Who the hell did this guy think he was calling their son names and telling him that he was a piece of trash? And the nerve of him to cheat on Peter and then tell him this, oh hell no. 

“Dad, why did he do that?” Peter asked looking up at Tony. 

Tony felt his heart break even more at the tears shining in Peter’s. He looped his arms around Peter and hugged his son tightly, as him and Steve rubbed his back. 

“I don’t know bud, but he’s not worth it then kiddo.” Tony said. 

“Dad’s right kiddo. He’s not worth it if this is how he’s going to treat you. Not only did he cheat on you but he also verbally insulted you and that is not okay at all. If he loved you kiddo then he wouldn’t have done that. You deserve better buddy and trust me, you’ll find someone when the time comes.” Steve said giving Peter a smile.

Peter wiped his eyes and gave his dads a watery smile. Steve and Tony smiled back and pressed a kiss to his head as Peter began to calm down. 

“How about we grab some ice cream and watch a movie?” Steve suggested.

Peter nodded his head and Tony carried him up to their room. Steve went and grabbed 3 bowls of ice cream and then went up the stairs to find his husband and son in bed while Peter was buried into Tony’s side, a random movie playing. Steve handed both of them a bowl and gave them a smile. He grabbed his own and sat down on the other side Peter as they enjoyed their ice cream. 

“Dad. Pops.” Peter said.

“Yeah kiddo.” They both replied. 

“Does uh, does it get better? When someone hurts you.” Peter asked staring down at his ice cream. 

“It does buddy, it does. You start realizing that they weren’t worth it and that in the future, you’ll find someone who loves you for who you are and will always be there for you. But you still have a while before you get there so don’t rush it.” Tony said. 

“Thanks dad, thanks pops.” Peter said. 

“No need for that bud. We’re always going to be here for you whenever you need us. You can tell us anything you want.” Steve said.

Peter nodded, gave them a smile and snuggled even more in between his parents. Steve put an arm around his son while Tony grabbed his hand in a way to comfort him. They watched the movie quietly and soon Peter fell asleep, knowing that his parents always had his back and that they would love him no matter what. He didn’t need Ryan in his life. He could do much better and he would. Just like his parents said, he’ll find the right one when it comes time but for now Peter enjoyed the love and comfort of his parents and he knew that if no one else in the world loved him, his dad and his pops surely did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative version.

Peter was almost ready for his date that night. Him and Ryan had decided that they would meet up at the restaurant as they usually did for most of their dates. It was their thing basically. Going out to eat once a week and then going to the movies on the weekends. Everything was perfect in their relationship. They both made each other feel content and they deeply loved each other. 

He finished combing his hair just as his phone dinged with a message. 

“Hey, Pete. I’m going to be a bit late. There’s been a bit of a situation with my family that I’m needed for at the moment so I won’t be there until 7:45. I hope that’s okay?”

Peter quickly responded to the text. Although he didn’t know about what was happening, if it concerned his boyfriend’s family then he understood completely.

“Hey, yeah it’s fine. No worries I understand. Hope everything is okay. Take care and I’ll see you soon.” Peter replied back. 

“Thanks Pete. You’re the best. I’ll see you later.” Ryan responded. 

“See you later Ryan.” Peter typed back. 

And with that Peter waited until it was time for him to go. He was just finishing up tidying his room when he heard his door handle turn and saw his dad peak inside. 

“Hey kiddo. You ready?” Tony said. 

“Yeah, just tidying up my room.” Peter said as he grabbed the last of his clothes and put them in his closet. 

“Well that’s a first. I’ve never seen you cleaning up before.” Tony said smirking. 

Peter gasped as if Tony had offended him. “Rude.” 

Tony chuckled and soon they were joking around with each other. They went downstairs as Peter waited for his time to leave. When it was finally time to go, he texted Ryan if it was okay for him to leave and meet him there.

“Hey, I’m about to head out. Where are you?” Peter texted him.

“I’m about to leave as well. I’ll meet you there in 20-30 minutes.” Ryan said. 

“Okay I’ll see you soon then x.” Peter said.

“Xo.” Ryan replied.

Peter chuckled a bit before putting his phone away and following his dad out. 

“Well don’t you look handsome.” Steve said. 

“I should definitely take some pictures. You look so cute Petey Pie.” Tony said.

“Dad, pops, no stop. You’re both horrible.” Peter said. 

“Ouch Pete, I’m wounded.” Tony said putting hand over his heart dramatically. 

“I am too. I feel offended. How could you Pete?” Steve said, fake wiping a tear. 

Peter groaned at his parents dramatic behavior before they all bursted out laughing. After a bit more teasing, and Steve telling Peter to enjoy his date, they finally left. It took him 15 minutes to arrive to the restaurant that they had planned to go. 

“Bye kiddo, enjoy your date.” Tony said as Peter got out the car. 

“Thank dad I will. Bye.” Peter said before walking towards the restaurant doors. He entered and was greeted by an employee. 

“Hello sir, my name is Lia. May I help you?” The waitress asked.

“Yes ma’am. A table for two please.” Peter said. 

“Right this way.” Lia replied. 

Lia led Peter to a table and sat there while he waited for Ryan to arrive. He ordered a glass of juice while he waited for his boyfriend’s arrival. 

It had been 10 minutes since he had gotten here and Ryan still wasn’t here. He decided to wait a couple more minutes before texting Ryan to ask where he was at. 

“Hey Ryan, I’m at the restaurant. Are you almost here?” Peter sent him. 

He waited for a reply to come but it never did. He sat there in silence, stirring his drink absentmindedly as he waited another 10 minutes for Ryan to arrive. He tried calling Ryan to see if he would pick up but it kept going to voice message. 

Peter had been waiting for an hour now and Ryan hadn’t shown up. He rubbed at his eyes to stop the tears from coming as he took out his phone and dialed Ryan’s number to see if he would pick up. He tried a couple times and when Ryan didn’t answer he let himself shed a few tears. Numerous thoughts ran through his mind as to what could have happened or if he had done anything wrong to make Ryan upset but he couldn’t think of anything. 

He finally came to the conclusion after waiting for an hour and half, that Ryan wasn’t going to come. That he never wanted this in the first place and that he wasn’t important to Ryan anymore. He grabbed his phone, paid for his drink and made his way outside of the restaurant, catching the sad glance that Lia shot him as if she had figured out what was going on. Peter then dialed Steve’s number and waited for his papa to pick up. 

“Hey Pete. How’s your date going kiddo?” Steve said.

“P-Pops, can you come pick me up, please?” Peter said. 

“Pete, are you crying bud? Is everything okay?” Steve asked worriedly. 

Peter never understood how his papa was able to tell when he was upset. He just always knew it somehow and it still fascinated him till this day. 

“Everything’s okay papa. Can you just come get me, please?” Peter said.

Steve knew something was wrong but he decided that the questioning could wait. Peter heard some clattering going on in the background and then heard his papa’s voice again. 

“Alright buddy. We’re on our way.” Steve said. 

“Thanks pops.” Peter said as he hung up the phone and waited for his dads to arrive. 

—————

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know Tones. It sounded like he was either crying or close to crying. I asked if what was wrong but he kept saying to come pick him up. He said that everything was okay but I don’t think it is.”  
Steve said. 

“Do you think something happened with his date?” Tony said.

Steve sighed and said, “I hope not. We’ll see when we get there.”

Steve and Tony arrived in 10 minutes and saw that there son was waiting for them outside. They got there and before they could get out the car, Peter was running towards them. Tony opened the door and Peter climbed in and began to sob. Tony quickly pulled his son into a hug and wrapped his arms around him. They sat in silence as Steve drove them home and Tony did his best to get Peter to calm down. 

When they finally arrived home, Peter ran into the house, up the stairs and to his room. Steve and Tony followed him, casting each other worrying glances as to what could have happened. Peter threw himself on the bed and cried, his heart hurting at the thought of how someone he loved could do this to him. How someone who he finally thought truly loved him for who he was, would do this. His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door was opened and his parents walked in.

“Pete?” Steve said. 

Peter looked at where his parents were standing with tears in his eyes and two seconds later Steve and Tony were rushing towards him and hugging him. Steve scooped his son up and put him in his lap as Peter continued to cry. When he finally calmed down, he looked up at them. 

Tony took his son’s face in his hands and asked, “what happened baby?” 

Pete took a deep breath and said, “Ryan never showed up for our date.” 

Steve’s face harden and he asked, “did he tell you why he couldn’t make it?” 

Peter shook his head no and then proceeded to pull out his phone so that he could show them the texts that Ryan had sent him. When he got out his phone out, he saw that he had gotten another text from him and he opened it. What he read broke his heart even more and he bit his lips to keep himself from sobbing out. 

“Did you really think that someone who date a freak like you. Ha! You make me laugh Parker. Your just a orphaned little bitch and no one likes you. Are you crying now? Boo hoo. God you’re so pathetic and just a waste of space. Well later loser, having fun being a whiny piece of shit.” Ryan had said.

One look at their son’s face and Tony took the phone from his hand while Steve held him close to his chest. Peter continued to cry, his heart hurting even more at the cruel words that Ryan had sent. Tony read over the message that had been sent and his eyes harden. Who the hell was this guy and what even gave him the right to say shit like this. Oh Tony was so going to teach him a lesson but that could wait. His son needed him the most right now and that’s who he needed to focus on. 

“Pete kiddo. I want you to listen to me alright buddy.” Tony said. 

Peter wiped his eyes, sniffling a bit before looking at his dad. Tony’s heart broke at the amount of pain that he saw in his son’s eyes. The pain he wished was never there. 

“Bud whatever he said is not true that all. What he called you, is not true at all. You’re an amazing person with a golden heart and if he can’t see that, then he is not the right one for you bud. He was way out of line and he has no right to call you any of those words and I want you to know that none of it is true. You’re loved buddy and you’ll find the right one at the right time.” Tony said.

Peter let the words sink in and he tackled his dad, getting out of Steve’s hold and wrapping his arms around Tony as he buried his face into his dad’s chest and cried. Tony gently rocked them back and forth as he let his son cry, while Steve ran a hand through his son’s hair and held his hand. When he stopped crying, he looked up to his parents and gave them a smile.

“You okay sweetheart?” Steve asked.

Peter nodded his head and laid back against Tony’s chest and sighed. Tony got them in a comfortable position and continued to rub his hand up and down Peter’s back. Soon Peter’s eyes became droopy. He heard his parents telling him “love you” and he snuggled deeper into his dad’s hold and let out a sigh. He was loved and maybe he didn’t need anyone else besides his parents love after all.


End file.
